Birthday Girl Down
Birthday Girl Down is the ninth episode of the first season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 8, 2014 to an audience of 1.67 million viewers.Showbuzz Daily's Top 25 Saturday Cable Originals 11-8-2014 Plot Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, and Flashback are studying Science. Henry asks them if they want to play miniature golf that Saturday night, but everyone becomes uncomfortable. He asks them where they were going, and Charlotte ends up telling him that they were all going to Debbie Putch's birthday, without him. This upsets him. After they get their sushi from Carlos, Flashback tells the sushi delivery guy why Henry wasn't invited to the party. He explains that last year, Henry arrived at the party with his sister, Piper, but she wanted to go to the Pear Store. They were testing out the ball shooter, which currently had a ball speed of 2, and Debbie was about to hit the ball, but the ball speed was changed to 11 and the girl got knocked off the roof. Everyone believed Henry was the one who did it, but this wasn't true. Jasper tells Henry to just admit that he did it, but he refused. At the Man Cave, Ray gets a delivery. It was from Debbie and her parents, and the package had a pizza, $12,000, and an invitation to Debbie's party. Henry becomes angrier and tells Ray what happened. Ray believes that he did it, but then, he uses a sophisticated lie detector on Henry and the results prove that Henry didn't do it. They decide to disguise themselves as German filmmakers and go around to ask what they know; Charlotte says that she was once jealous that Debbie had won the spelling bee instead of her, Jasper says that Debbie used to make fun of his love for buckets, Piper says she didn't do it, Oliver says that one time, Debbie told their teacher that he and Sidney were eating bugs and got them detention, Sidney said Henry did it, and Nathan Kress says that he didn't know anything and asks for his manager since he didn't think Henry and Ray were really German. Ray then goes to Debbie's party and Henry shows up a little while later. He says that he knew who changed the ball speed from 2 to 11, and goes to get a meatball. When he comes back, he starts showing everyone real pictures from the party the previous year. The first picture showed Piper being extremely upset about her phone's broken screen, the second one showed Piper throwing her phone, and the third and final one showed Henry standing next to the ball shooter with his sister's phone hitting the 11 button. Piper gets taken out of the party and the party continues. Debbie and her mom apologize to Henry for accusing him, and then, Sidney tells Mrs. Putch that there was a balloon stuck on the light. Henry volunteers to get it down. After he does, he jumps down. However, he lands on the trampoline, and Debbie was on the trampoline and when he lands, Debbie ends up bouncing off the roof. Henry quietly leaves the scene. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum Minor Cast *Cassie Brennan as Debbie Putch *Lily Rains as Mrs. Putch *Michael James Bell as Mr. Putch *Dante Brown as Flashback *AJ Castro as Carlos *Ciara Wilson as Jenna Special Guest Star *Nathan Kress as Himself Quotes Trivia *'WhoDunnit' - Piper caused Debbie to fall off the roof when she threw her phone at the button causing it to hit an extreme speed. *This is the first episode that had no villains nor mentions of villains, and had nothing to do with Henry's superhero life. *When Oliver was about to hit the ball, there is a sign behind him that says "DanWarp" the creator of the show's name. *For the third time in a row, Henry isn’t as Kid Danger. *This is the second episode that takes place during a character's birthday party after Jasper's birthday on The Danger Begins. *Nathan Kress guest stars as himself in this episode. He will be later seen in the Game Shakers episode Game Shippers. *Oliver and Sidney's tendency to eat bugs from The Danger Begins is mentioned again. *Henry possibly breaks the fourth wall when he says, "I'll be back after a short break," and after that, the show goes to commercial. He could have broken the fourth wall or he could have meant "short break" as in a break where he himself is taking a break by getting a meatball. *This episode has a resemblance to The Thundermans episode, Mall Time Crooks, which shows a flashback of Hank getting sent to the hospital from being poisoned by a very unhealthy fish. And then, One year later, sent to the hospital again from getting struck by lightning. Just like when Debbie got knocked off the roof from being hit by a ball and fell, one year later, she fell off the roof by a false bounce from the trampoline thanks to Henry. *'Possible:' Henry could've gone to the party as Kid Danger, as Debbie and her parents don't know his real identity. Also, as Kid Danger becomes famous too, it's unknown why Debbie's family didn't invite Kid Danger alongside Captain Man. It's unknown if Debbie doesn't know Kid Danger. *The Ball Machine used in this episode can be seen in Gas Or Fail, when Schwoz uses it to check Ray’s Indestructibility by launching a Ball for Henry to hit with his Super Fast Reflexes. Goofs *Debbie's family shouldn't have been able to send the pizza and invitation to the Man Cave, since the location of the Man Cave is a secret. It should have been addressed to Junk N' Stuff. **However, this goof can be disregarded as the Man Cave seems to become more publicly aware later on. *It's unknown how Flashback knows the story of what happened at Debbie's Birthday party. He could've been told later on. International Premieres *March 10, 2015 (Portugal and Spain) *March 12, 2015 (Brazil and Latin America) *April 25, 2015 (Australia) *April 13, 2015 (France) Gallery Video Gallery Nickelodeon Whodunnit Night Promo 2014 Henry Danger Birthday Girl Down Clip Nick References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes